Adare
|image_skyline = Adare.jpg |image_caption = Main Street, Adare |pushpin_map = Ireland |pushpin_label_position = right |pushpin_map_caption = Location in Ireland |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = dim:100000_region:IE |latd = 52.564 |longd = -8.790 |blank_name_sec1 = Irish Grid Reference |blank_info_sec1 = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Ireland |subdivision_type1 = Province |subdivision_name1 = Munster |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = County Limerick |subdivision_type3 = Dáil Éireann |subdivision_name3 = Limerick West |unit_pref = Metric |elevation_m = 5 |area_code_type = Dialing code |area_code = 061-39**** |population_as_of = 2006 |population_total = 2454 |population_urban = 982 |population_blank1_title = Environs |population_blank1 = 1471 |population_footnotes = }} Adare ( Historical Notes on Adare By Thomas Edward Bridgett ) (Population 2,454 (CSO, 2006) is a village in County Limerick, Ireland. General information ]] Adare's origin is as a settlement by a crossing point on the river Maigue. It is situated 16 km (10 mi) from Limerick city. Renowned as one of Ireland's prettiest villages,Shannon Region Tourism - Shannon Development Adare is designated as a Heritage Town by the Irish government. Due to its origin as village of the Dunraven estate (see also Thady Wyndham-Quin, 7th Earl of Dunraven and Mount-Earl), Adare has a more planned appearance than many Irish villages and towns. Economy Adare is a tourist destination and the local heritage centre, which gives insight into the history of the village, also hosts a number of craft shops. The town is also a popular wedding and conference venue (see http://www.adarevillage.com/weddingvenues.php). Adare has two 18-hole golf courses - the Adare Golf Club, which incorporates a driving range and which was the site of the 2007 and 2008 Irish Open, the Adare Manor Golf Club and a pitch and putt course. Adare also has an equestrian centre: Clonshire. Accommodation The village has three hotels: The Adare Manor, the Dunraven Arms and, to the east of the village on the road to Croom, the Woodlands House Hotel.Fitzgerald's Woodlands House Hotel Architecture The main street combines typical Irish architecture with the English styled buildings and infrastructure purpose-built for the Dunraven estate (see http://www.buildingsofireland.ie/Surveys/Buildings/BuildingoftheMonth/Archive/Name,937,en.html ). Examples of the latter architectural forms include the thatched cottages near the entrance to Adare Manor. Schools Schools in Adare include Scoil Naomh Iosaf (boys),Scoil Naomh Iosaf Web site Our Lady's Abbey National School (girls),Our Lady's Abbey web site St Nicholas' National School (mixed)St. Nicholas' National School website and Scoil Seán tSraide (mixed). Transport The main Limerick-Tralee road, the N21 goes through the village. The long-planned Adare Bypass is in still in the planning process. A revised lower cost, southerly, route of the bypass to link to the proposed (although suspended) M20 Cork - Limerick motorway was rejected by An Bord Planeala in October 2012. The rejection was due to lack of adequate mitigation of risks of contamination of the river Maigue at Castleroberts water abstraction point (see section 5.7 of the Inspectors Report (http://www.pleanala.ie/casenum/KA0016.htm ). All other objections to the bypass were dismissed and the case for a bypass accepted. However, the bypass route was based upon construction of the northern section of the new M20 Limerick-Cork road, west of Patrickswell. As the M20 scheme has been postponed by the National Roads Authority it may be necessary to consider the route for the Adare bypass afresh in order to avoid the eastern end of the bypass having to connect with a two lane single carriageway part of the existing N20. Adare is a stop on the hourly Limerick-Tralee/Killarney bus service. The closed "North Kerry" railway line to Foynes and Tralee passes half a mile to the north-west of the town.Industrial Heritage Ireland - Adare Railway Station photographs Adare railway station, opened on 12 July 1856 by the Limerick & Foynes Railway, was closed to passengers on 4 February 1963 and to freight on 2 December 1974. The line to Foynes continued to carry freight traffic until it was mothballed in 2001 and has seen no trains since 7 May 2002 when the annual Irish Rail weedspray train visited the line. The line, designated an engineers siding, is still officially open for traffic. History The ancient town lay upon the eastern bank of the Maigue near a ford (crossing point) in the region known as Ardshanbally (derived from Ard an tSeanbhaile - 'high ground of the old town'), about half-a mile from the modern town on the western side. Historically a market town, in the Middle Ages, Adare was a major settlement and boasted three monasteries and a castle (Desmond Castle). Augustinian Priory The Augustinian Priory was founded in 1316 by John FitzThomas FitzGerald, 1st Earl of Kildare. The Priory was suppressed in the reign of Henry VIII. In 1807, the church of the Priory was given to the local Church of Ireland congregation as the parish church. In 1814, the refectory was roofed and converted into a schoolhouse. Between 1852 and 1854, a second restoration of the church was undertaken by Caroline, Countess of Dunraven. Franciscan Abbey The Franciscan friary was founded in 1464 by Thomas Fitz-Maurice, 7th Earl of Kildare and his wife Joan, and completed two years later. It is currently a ruin and is located inside the Adare Manor Golf Club. Every Easter Sunday a dawn mass is celebrated in the Abbey. Trinitarian Abbey The Trinitarian Order established their only monastery in Ireland in Adare in 1230. The Abbey was restored in 1811 by the first Earl of Dunraven as the Catholic Parish church. Desmond Castle A castle or fortress is said to have first been built by the O'Donovans, rulers of the region into the late 12th century, and afterwards to have passed into the possession of the Kildare branch of the FitzGerald dynasty, who may be responsible for the majority of the remains of the present fortress (which occurred with Croom Castle, also on the Maigue). Desmond Castle, as it is popularly known, stands on the north bank of the Maigue. An extensive renovation has been in progress on the castle since 1996 and supervised tours are offered in the summer months. This is one of a series of significant Desmond properties, which also include the banqueting hall in Newcastle West, another castle in Askeaton and Castle Matrix near Rathkeale, further west in County Limerick. Sports *Gaelic games, particularly hurling, are popular in Adare. The Adare GAA club was founded in 1929. The senior hurling team has won the county championship in 2001, 2002, 2007 and 2008. In football, Adare have been less successful, although in 2002 Adare only narrowly lost out on the county title in the Limerick Senior Football Championship. *The local soccer team is known as Adare United AFC. They currently play at Deer Park Field, situated just off the Blackabbey Road in the village. Founded in 1937, Adare has one of the oldest soccer clubs outside Limerick city. Adare United participate in the Limerick Desmond Schoolboys/Girls League at Under 8, U10, U12, U14 and U16 age groups and in the Limerick Desmond League at Junior (adult) and Youth level. The 2006/07 Season saw the club form its first ladies team, who compete in the Limerick Desmond Ladies League. In the 2009/10 Season, the ladies were runners up in the League Cup, losing on penalties to Glin Rovers FC. The team were also cup finalists the following year, this time in the Desmond Cup but were beaten by Murroe FC. The Under 10 team were Division 3 Champions in the 2008/09 season and Division 4 winners in 2010/11. The Under 8 team completed a league and cup double in 2010/11. The Junior team won promotion from Division Two in the 08/09 season and immediately gained promotion to the premier league the following year. Adare Ladies won the Desmond Cup in the 2011/2012 season and were runners-up in League Div. 1. *The Irish Open golf championship was staged there in 2007 and 2008. There are two 18-hole golf courses in the village: The Adare Golf Club which is on the grounds of the Adare Manor Hotel, and the Adare Manor Golf Club, which is a separate entity. Interesting facts * Adare was national winner of the Irish Tidy Towns Competition in 1976. * Cape Adare (Antarctica) was named in honour of Viscount Adare by his friend Captain Ross in January 1841.Lonely Planet Travel Guide: Antarctica Annalistic references * AI982.4 The Tree of Mag Adar was broken by Leth Cuinn. Common surnames in Adare According to Irish Census 1901 & 1911. Brennan, Carmody, Hickey, McNamara, Kelly, McMahon, Ryan, Smith,Hogan, Lyons, O'Donnell, O'Regan, Switzer,Fitzgerald, Walsh. See also * List of towns and villages in Ireland * Knockpatrick Gardens, an award winning 3 acre garden overlooking the scenic Shannon Estuary near Foynes is located 15 km from Adare. * http://travel.michelin.com/web/destination/Ireland-Adare/tourist-attractions Michelin guide list of aatractions in Adare References External links *Adare Heritage Centre *Shannon Region Tourism's page on Adare *General Information on Adare *Obituary of the 7th Earl of Dunraven, Thady Wyndham-Quin *Index of the Earl of Dunraven Papers at the University of Limerick *Adare local area plan (Limerick County Council)(2002) *The Tidy Towns of Ireland "Celebrating 50 years" Category:Adare Category:Towns and villages in County Limerick